familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Greenwood County, South Carolina
Greenwood County is a county located in the U.S. state of South Carolina. As of the 2010 census, its population was 69,661. Its county seat is Greenwood. Greenwood County is included in the Greenwood, SC Micropolitan Statistical Area, which is also included in the Greenville-Spartanburg-Anderson, SC Combined Statistical Area. History Greenwood County was formed in 1897 from portions of Abbeville County and Edgefield County, which had originally been part of the old Ninety-Six District. It was named for its county seat, Greenwood, which had been named around 1824 after a plantation owned by John McGehee, an early resident. Greenwood County was also the site of the November 1898 Phoenix Election riot. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.8%) is water. Greenwood County is in the Savannah River basin and the Saluda River basin. Adjacent counties *Laurens County - north *Newberry County - northeast *Edgefield County - southeast *Saluda County - southeast *McCormick County - southwest *Abbeville County - west Major highways * US 25 * US 178 * US 178 Bus. * US 221 * SC 10 * SC 34 * SC 72 * SC 702 * SC 246 * SC 248 * SC 252 National protected areas * Ninety Six National Historic Site * Sumter National Forest (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 66,271 people, 25,729 households, and 17,753 families residing in the county. The population density was 146 people per square mile (56/km²). There were 28,243 housing units at an average density of 62 per square mile (24/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 65.57% White, 31.74% Black or African American, 0.18% Native American, 0.71% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 1.03% from other races, and 0.74% from two or more races. 2.87% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 25,729 households out of which 31.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.70% were married couples living together, 16.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.00% were non-families. 26.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.50% under the age of 18, 10.40% from 18 to 24, 28.20% from 25 to 44, 22.20% from 45 to 64, and 13.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 88.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 84.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,702, and the median income for a family was $42,022. Males had a median income of $30,759 versus $23,820 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,446. About 9.90% of families and 14.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.70% of those under age 18 and 14.10% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 69,661 people, 27,547 households, and 18,438 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 31,054 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 62.9% white, 31.4% black or African American, 0.8% Asian, 0.3% American Indian, 3.5% from other races, and 1.2% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 5.4% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 17.8% were American, 8.7% were English, 8.2% were Irish, and 8.0% were German. Of the 27,547 households, 32.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.4% were married couples living together, 17.5% had a female householder with no husband present, 33.1% were non-families, and 27.9% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 2.96. The median age was 37.9 years. The median income for a household in the county was $38,797 and the median income for a family was $49,785. Males had a median income of $36,806 versus $29,327 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,728. About 12.8% of families and 17.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 27.3% of those under age 18 and 9.7% of those age 65 or over. Government and infrastructure Leath Correctional Institution, a South Carolina Department of Corrections prison for women, is located in unincorporated Greenwood County, near Greenwood."Leath Correctional Institution." South Carolina Department of Corrections. Retrieved on August 17, 2010. Education Greenwood County has three school districts: Greenwood School District 50 (Greenwood Metro), Greenwood School District 51 (Ware Shoals), and Greenwood School District 52 (Ninety Six). School districts *Greenwood School District 50 serves families in the Greenwood metro area. This school system consists of 8 elementary schools, 3 middle schools, 2 high schools, a career center, and an adult education center. The current superintendent of District 50 is Dr. Darrell Johnson. *District 51 serves families in the Ware Shoals community, as well as students from Abbeville and Laurens counties. Two of the three schools are located in the town limits of Ware Shoals (Greenwood County) while the other school is located in Laurens County. *District 52 serves families in the Ninety Six community. Elementary schools *Hodges Elementary School (K-5) *Lakeview Elementary School(K4-5) *Mathews Elementary School (K4-5) *Merrywood Elementary School (K4-5) *Ninety Six Elementary School (3-5) *Ninety Six Primary School (K4-2) *Pinecrest Elementary School (K4-5) *Rice Elementary School (K4-5) *Springfield Elementary School (K4-5) *Ware Shoals Elementary School (4-6) *Ware Shoals Primary School (PreK-3) *Woodfields Elementary School (K4-5) Middle schools *Brewer Middle School (6-8) *Edgewood Middle School (6-8) *Northside Middle School (6-8) *Westview Middle School (6-8) High schools *Emerald High School (9-12) *Greenwood High School (9-12) *Ninety Six High School (9-12) *Ware Shoals High School (7-12) Alternate education centers *G. Frank Russell Career Center (9-12) *Genesis Education Center (7-12) and Adult Education Communities City *Greenwood (county seat) Towns *Hodges *Ninety Six *Troy *Ware Shoals (partly in Abbeville and Laurens Counties) Census-designated places *Bradley *Cokesbury *Coronaca *Promised Land Unincorporated communities *Callison *Kirksey *Pittsburg See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Greenwood County, South Carolina References External links * Category:Greenwood County, South Carolina Category:1897 establishments in South Carolina Category:Settlements established in 1897